Aniki is Aniki
by Seyensay
Summary: Kaguri was once all alone in the cold Ninja World until she met Uchiha Itachi, who was currently escaping Konoha officials. Four years later, the blue haired girl follows Itachi and Kisame on a mission only to learn a dark secret of the Uchiha.


It was a cold night and she was lost; all she wanted was someone to take care of her. Her parents disappeared out of nowhere, and there was no one by her side. She cried a bit, but at the same she tried to hold herself together, but she trembled from the cold hysterically. Her odd blue hair standing out amongst a small crowd of other orphaned children, but it was not enough to save her from the loneliness.

Her name is Kaguri Saki, a young girl of eight, whose personality is unknown and her heart is nowhere to be found.

Until he came along; the missing-nin Uchiha Itachi. "Eh?" was the first sound she had made since the beginning of her painful loneliness. His eyes were hurt, as if pain from something he regrets; she couldn't understand what it was. "Are you okay?" He had asked her with a curious tone, it intrigued her.

"I-I'm," she stuttered, but he turned away, just before she could finish her first sentence, "It's okay, you may come with me. If you don't want to, I'll just leave you here." He walked away and she followed him. He smirked and while she walked along him, hoping to longer experience loneliness.

* * *

_4 years later._

"Hm? Konohagakure?" The young Kaguri Saki, now twelve, asked confused to the older man, who had adopted her as a younger sister. Her blue had turned into a lighter color of blue and her clothes were no longer old scraps of clothes. It was a belly showing kimono top and baggy short shorts. Her outfit was completely blue, contributing to her hair.

"Hai, we need to capture someone there." Itachi explained, as if it was not a big deal, while looking to the village that had exiled him.

"What's this person's name?" She asked curiously; she knew of the Akatsuki and their plan to destroy the said village.

"God, just stop asking so many questions, damn blue woman!" Hoshigaki Kisame, a shark looking man exclaimed annoyed with the younger girl's voice, yet he as well as Itachi, dotes on this girl.

"You be quiet fish face!" Saki yelled arrogantly at him, always retaliating to his words.

"What was that, you damn brat?! I outta shave you to bits!" He slanged his words with threats he would never take out on her.

"Kisame!" Itachi scolded the shark faced man and Saki stuck her tongue out at him, "you too, Saki," she pulled her tongue back and whistled innocently. They walked to Konohagakure and arrived at the gate soon after. "Kisame, don't let her look." Kisame covered her eyes while Saki held his overcoat; even though Saki always accompanies Itachi and Kisame, she detests seeing violence. If she would see kids play hitting each other, she would break down and cry. Even seeing blood would scare her, exactly how Tsunade had once reacts to blood.

The guards fell, with Saki's eyes still closed, holding onto the jacket that belongs to the Akatsuki. "Saki. You can look now. Just don't look at the guard." Itachi ordered firmly which Saki willingly obeyed.

The next day they were sitting at a tea shop. Itachi told Saki to wear an umbrella hat on top of her head. She, of course, obeyed and placed the hat on. She took a slurp of the tea and was scolded by Itachi to mind her manners, then sipped quietly. A man with a mask over his face stepped toward the shop and leaned on the side, Itachi and Kisame were immediately aware, Kisame, who was sitting next to Saki, scooted closer to grab her just in case they needed to make a sudden escape. "Hey, ugly face, don't sit so close!" Saki yelled at him obliviously, moving her tea away from his as if he was going to infect it with poison.

"Saki, read the atmosphere," Itachi scolded, once again. Obediently she drank her tea quietly and acted as if nothing was going on. By now, one would think she was a nuisance, but Itachi considers the young girl a liability to make him stronger with her by his side.

"So, who are you waiting for?" The man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth asked the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

"Just waiting for Sasuke." Itachi then held his tea cup tighter, and in that Saki looked at her older brother perplexed. As the three spoke, she noticed a boy who looked almost like Itachi, but in a very young version.

"Aniki that boy he!" Saki tried to exclaim, but her voice was muffled by Kisame's jacket sleeve covering her. They quickly left knowing that they were being followed. Both parties were on a road side next to the river flowing gently along. Saki hid behind Kisame's coat, knowing that they are about to fight.

"So, who are you guys?" Sarutobi Asuma asked them, reaching for his weapon in his pocket. Itachi removed his umbrella hat, and the two behind him followed in suit. He pulled off the buttons veiling his face. " Uchiha Itachi." He said in almost a gasp, the woman, Kurenai Yuhi, was immediately in a position to fight, and Kisame, concealed Saki from the danger. "Why have you come back? What's your purpose? You ki-"

"Urusai. We don't intend to fight you." Itachi interrupted them, as to hope Saki will not learn of what he had done to his own family.

"Well, too bad we're not letting you go easily." They Asuma brought out his weapons, in a defense position.

"Kisame, protect Saki. Don't let her see what's going on. Saki close your eyes." Itachi ordered the both of theml; Saki closed her eyes and Kisame attacked Asuma and Kurenai went for Itachi. Kisame scraped Asuma shoulder, when he winced slightly in pain. Saki flinched and began trembling.

"Saki!" Kisame patted the young girl, and made a small attempt to comfort her.

"Don't look away!" He attacked Kisame and nearly hit them. Saki was soon grabbed by someone and three clones of Kakashi were behind Itachi, Kisame, and one was holding Saki captive.

"Saki!" Itachi cried, worried for the younger girl who was vacillating hysterically.

"Why did you bring an innocent girl out here, Itachi? Why are you here? You left when you killed your clan." Saki gasped and her eyes shot open, staring directly at Itachi. "A-Aniki?" She questioned in horror, her voice was caught in her throat and she didn't know what to say. She looked down helplessly and scared.

"Prepare yourself, Itachi..." Saki looked back up, worried for the man who raised her.

"Aniki!" She cried, Itachi looked towards her, trying his best not to any emotion he was feeling. What was it this cold-hearted bastard was feeling? He wanted to save Saki to get the hell out of there; he wanted to cry in her arms to let her know how thankful he was that despite what she had just heard, she still cried out for him in worry.

Kisame ran past Asuma, taking out the Kakashi clone and saved the young girl. "Kisame, Aniki!" Saki screamed, watching in worry for her adopted brother.

She couldn't believe that he killed his family, but at the same time she can. She knows that bloods of people are on his hand, but in some form he had regretted it. She would know how much he regretted killing his own family. "Aniki," she cried again, coming to the conclusion that no matter what will happen, she's always going to be by this Uchiha's side. His eyebrows somehow knitted in enjoy, but he was containing it.

"Saki, don't look." He ordered her; she covered her eyes, as Itachi tortured Kakashi with the Tsukiyomi.

* * *

They were on a mountain top and Saki was dangling her legs on the edge while looking down at a village that the two would leave to capture the ninja who has the kyuubi contained inside his soul. "Saki," Itachi began, sitting beside her, one leg up; she looked up at the older man with an oblivious look on her face.

"What is it, Aniki?"

"Are you going to leave?" Saki stared at him puzzled. "You heard about me and the clan. It would make sense that you would leave," the hurt in his eyes were no longer containing his emotionless face. Saki shook her head and smiled up to the sky.

"No way," she said, jumping up and stretched her arms to the sky.

"Why?" he questioned her.

"Aniki is Aniki." She said simply and looked down at him, who looked back at Kisame confused by her simple, but strange words. "Why would I want to leave someone who's been protecting me for a long time?" She helped him stand up and dragged him over to Kisame. "Aniki is my family, and Kisame is my family too." She looked up at the shark-faced man and smiled, "Even though he's always mean to me, I know you both care for me a lot." She joined hers, Itachi's, and Kisame's hands together "I'm staying with Aniki and Kisame." She smiled and jumped around

"Heh," Kisame scoffed, "you're a weird annoying brat." he complimented, taking his hand back and crossing his arms.

"At least my face doesn't look like a shark!" She took it as an insult.

"What was that you blue haired twerp!?"

"You heard me shark face!" They continuously argued with each other childishly and behind Itachi's coat was a smile. She doesn't have to know the whole story, he knows that it's inevitable for her not to know the truth behind his clan's massacre, just for now, he would like to protect her a bit. "Oh, that reminds me, Aniki!" She called the older brother and grinned at him, "I'm over violence!"

* * *

This is an extremely old story that is based off episode 29 of Naruto. Yeah, it was a weird random thought I had and made up the young girl known as Kaguri Saki. I know it's definitely rushed and some parts won't make sense, but this was when the english of this episode came out! XP and that was one hell of a long time ago when I sort of just started writing it. So I just recently edited this and it's not going to be a series. :P

sorry for the bad writing! tell me what to improve!


End file.
